Here today, gone tomorrow
by AntiqueFuchsia
Summary: Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos thought that they had left the world of spying for good. But what happens when it comes back to haunt them, bringing along 4 unsuspecting visitors?
1. Chapter 1: The mission

Hey guys, this is my first story on and i really hope I get some reviews. So if you could drop me one, I'd appreciate it :)

Btw, this story is about how BTR's past lives as spies catches up with them, along with 4 new spies. Enjoy!

4 girls sat in a dark, dingy room. They looked at each other, unable to bring themselves to talk, unable to bring themselves to feel anything but an explainable sorrow in their hearts. _But they could explain it_, their hearts shouted in unison. _You mustn't_, their brains warned them angrily. _Not unless you want them to die_. One of them dropped their heads and began to weep. The others looked worriedly at her, unsure as to whether they should comfort her or just leave her be. _She has to be strong,_ they thought, _she has to move on from this_. And yet, as the 3 other girls stared at her, they began to crumble one by one, as tears streaked down their beautiful faces. _Beautiful? You don't deserve to be called that_, they mocked at each other inwardly. _You abandoned the only people who could save you, who could bring you back to reality, give you back your preciously sane humanity. But you messed it up, you lost it all_. The 4 of them held each other desperately, sobbing uncontrollably, if only the boys could see them now, oh if they could see how badly it pained them to leave, they would understand. But that was just it. They couldn't see it, no one was ever allowed to see it…

"Ladies," the 4 of them broke apart and came face to face with a tall, dark man. Scars decorated his left arm. Paired with hard eyes and a strong, unshaven chin, this man could easily snap them in half. They had better play nice. He looked confused as he took in the 4 tear-streaked faces, clearly, he was puzzled as to why they weren't playing it cool."I'm going to have to ask you to step into the rooms, one by one, starting with…Rebeca." Rebeca squeaked, but managed to stand up, not comprehending the turn of events. The man ushered her into an even smaller room, masked with an unmentionable stench."Have a seat," the man smiled sweetly at her, his voice dripping like honey. Rebeca complied, sinking down into one of the metal seats, her hands resting on a steel table. The man took a seat opposite her and folded his arms."I'm Officer Julius."

"Nice to meet you, Sir."

"You as well, Rebeca. I'm afraid I don't have the time for idle chitchat. You see, I've been sent from HQ to check up the status of your mission…" he launched into a brief evaluation of their mission. Rebeca sank back into her seat, trying to listen but her mind kept going back to one person. James.

"I told you," Hilary groaned impatiently."We completed our mission, it's all good!" Julius raised his eyebrow at her. If only Carlos could hear her now, hear the guilt in her voice.

"Did you give our world away to the boys?" he asked, fiddling with a pen, which Andrea found really annoying.

"It was only a matter of time before our cover was blown. We were attacked one too many times," Andrea responded. Crap, they were in even more trouble now. _Forgive me, Logan_, she thought.

"I understand that you were involved in a romantic relationship with one of the boys?" he asked.

Gigi chocked back a sob."Yeah, I was dating Kendall Knight." She leaned back and started crying, thinking back to how she could have lost someone she loved so much.

(one month before)

Andrea Gozali cursed as she ran towards the gate, she was going to be late! She would get a few extra laps around the course if she showed up late, not that she was complaining, she could always use the extra practice. The gates of Bradford Prep loomed over her as she made a mad dash for it, her long legs easily carrying her. As she ran, she pulled down her sleeves, no way anyone was going to see what marks she had on her hand from the night before. Her brother, Jeremy, had shown up drunk again and as usual, had abused her. So much for that big brotherly love he had promised her when their parents died, huh? She could have easily taken him but she had to keep up appearances. You see, Bradford Prep wasn't your average rich-kid private school. It was an elite spy academy that specialized in developing the future spies of tomorrow. The kids had been pre-selected in advance and were top-notch in their individual fields.

"Andrea!" she turned to her left and saw her friend Gabrielle 'Gigi' Gervais."Better get to moving!" they both ran for the gym. Training had already begun. Their teacher signaled for them to go and change. The girls broke into a slow jog towards the bathroom. They changed into their gear and began to head back but on her way out, she knocked into a girl.

"Sorry about that," she managed a small smile.

"Watch where you're going," the girl tossed her hair, walking off. It was Rebeca Parretta.

"You could always be nice, Rebeca," Gigi scoffed, standing up for Andrea.

"Why should I be nice to someone who's not even my friend?" Rebeca retorted, jutting her chin out. Andrea rolled her eyes. What was her deal? Were all pretty people such bitches? Well, Gigi wasn't like that. Rebeca tossed her hair again."You know, you'd think that being three out of the four hottest girls in school, we'd actually be good friends?" Andrea stared expectantly at her."But I will never be friends with you, Andrea Gozali, never." And with that, she flounced off, leaving them to contemplate the real meaning behind her words.

Hilary Henrichs, aka the fourth hottest girl in Bradford Prep, just looked silently at the exchange. Personally, she didn't feel bad at all for what Rebeca had said, she and Andrea certainly weren't friends. But yet…Rebeca was right. To think that they weren't friends. They were all smart and wildly gifted with exceptional spy skills and not to mention, the entire population of Bradford thought they were individualized goddesses, a tribute to the great Aphrodite's beauty. They were right of couse, Gigi, Andrea and Rebecca were beautiful, but her? There was just no way…

Meanwhile, across the state, 4 boys walked down the boardwalk. Heads turned as girls craned their necks to get a good look at the cute blonde, brunette, ravenette and Latino.

"Does it have to be like this everywhere we go?" the blonde groaned.

"Relax, Kendall," the brunette grinned."I don't know about you but I'm liking the attention."

"I don't know, James," the ravenette fidgeted nervously." The last time we were here, my underwear was ripped off me while my pants were still on."

"Chill Logan!" the Latino laughed.

"Yeah," Kendall agreed."If anything happens, Carlos will lend you his helmet!" he patted the Latino's back affectionately."Just focus on our New York gig!" the 4 boys laughed as they continued walking."Who knows, we might just find some love along the way," James joked. Oh how right he was, he just didn't know it yet…

A few hours later, the entire cohort was gathered in the gym, come simulation chamber. They were about to have a simulation test. Instead of groaning, everyone was looking forward to it because, well they liked a good challenge. And how they loved their challenges indeed.

Rebeca completed the course in 5 minutes flat, it wasn't even a challenge. Sure she faltered at the end but that was only because she didn't want to break a nail. Andrea had finished a full minute before her and Gigi, 30 seconds after. Hilary came in about 10 seconds later. She had nothing against Hilary so she gave the girl a small smile.

"Would Rebeca Parretta, Hilary Henrichs, Gabrielle Gervais and Andrea Gozali report to the Commander's office?" all heads turned around to look at them. What was going on? All 4 girls gulped nervously. Whenever the Commander personally wanted to see someone, it wasn't good. It was never good.

"Ah, come in ladies!" The Commander ushered them into his lavish office.

"Are we in trouble?" Gigi began nervously.

"No, Gabrielle. The 4 of you have been called because HQ has just assigned a mission to Bradford," Hilary gasped.

"Yes, love. HQ has assigned, for the first time ever, a mission to this school. The 4 of you have been chosen because of your intelligence and wit. You're top in each class, excelling in your own field of course," The Commander beamed with pride.

"Since it's like a first time thing, count me in!" Andrea grinned. Gigi nodded along. So did Hilary. Rebeca rolled her eyes, grudgingly agreeing."So what's our mission?"

"You have been assigned to protect a group of young men," the Commander got right down to business. He flashed a picture of the boys on screen."We have reason to believe that they're being targeted by Connor Cruz." A collective gasp resounded in the office.

The girls knew exactly who Connor Cruz was. He was a former student from Bradford who had turned rogue. He was mental and had nearly exposed the spy world to the outsiders. 4 months ago, a couple of their classmates, Adrianna, Vanessa, Sasha and Kelsey had gone missing, only to be found in cahoots with Connor. They had been expelled and had literally disappeared off the face of the Earth. Until now. Nice to know they'd be up against their old pals.

"So who exactly are these boys?" Gigi asked.

"Ah, Gabrielle. These boys are from a band called Big Time Rush. Your mission is to protect them from Connor and his girls no matter what the price. All your gadgets and tools have already been dropped off at your apartments in New York." The Commander said.

The girls nodded as they headed off to the hangar to board their private jet. No one spoke the entire way. They were all steeling themselves for the mission ahead. It was going to be tough, those boys were awfully cute. They arrived at the Ritz Carlton and went up to their apartments. The boys' room was in between them. It was decided, Andrea and Gigi would room together, and Rebeca and Hilary. The boys were out for some photoshoot so the girls entered their rooms and got right down to business.

"We'll scope out Kendall and Logan's room," Andrea pulled Gabrielle along."You guys go to James' and Carlos' room," they all scampered off, drilling tiny holes into the walls to set up their own security devices and all that.

One thing struck Hilary as odd, though. If Connor wanted these boys dead then he must have set up surveillance somewhere in their room right? Her spy training kicked in as she craned her neck, beginning to delicately inspect the room. True enough, she found numerous cameras."Girls," she whispered, pointing to one of them. This was not good. Now they had double the work to do. They proceeded to debug both rooms before making a move on the rest of the house.

"I didn't even stop to consider they had already gotten here before us,"Rebeca sighed, feeling a bit down. To her complete surprise, Andrea patted her shoulder consolingly, offering the girl a small smile that meant two things: yes, she felt that way too and a "pull yourself together, we have a mission here" look.

"At least we debugged the entire house," she simply said. The girls looked at each other. They were so different but for the first time, they felt like they actually belonged in the team. Sure, none of them would admit it now but they all complemented each other. From Andrea's fiery temper to Rebeca's cool retorts, from Gabrielle's outspoken-ness to Hilary's shyness, everything gelled together perfectly.

They all looked at each other and burst out giggling, glad that they had completed their intended goal for today. But all that quickly stopped when they saw the doorknob to the apartment turning ever so slowly. Crap, what were they going to do now?


	2. Chapter 2: The harsh reality

"Carlos, you were great today," Logan praised the Latino. "I almost didn't notice you dancing off the stage!"

Carlos smiled modestly." Well, James was there to catch me."

"No problem, buddy. Happy to help." James patted Carlos on the back. "But I think the real breakthrough was Kendall. He nailed the Boyfriend routine for the first time ever!"

"All in a day's work," Kendall grinned, pausing outside their hotel door. Thank god they had called for a joint room, he couldn't stand the thought of not being close to his best friends at night, when they were most vulnerable. He was the leader of the band, their so-called protector. And they were on the other side of the States, he had to be super alert for any threats now. He didn't know why but he had an ominous feeling. Like his life was about to change.

"We have to leave now!" Rebeca hissed in a hurried whisper.

"How, I don't see any escape!" Hilary whispered back furiously.

"There, I see something!" Gigi pointed towards the open balcony. Andrea hurried towards it and leapt out the window, scaling the side of the building. Gigi, Hilary and Rebeca were not far behind. No one spoke until they reached the rooftop as Andrea bent down to give Rebeca a hand.

"That was close," she spoke softly, her eyes wide at the fear of almost being caught.

"So now what do we do?" Rebeca huffed, trying to catch her breath.

"We need to try to protect them," Gigi replied thoughfully. "So we need to become their friends."

"Right now?" Hilary squeaked.

"Evil never takes a break, sweetie," Andrea told her kindly. She nodded shakily and they descended the stairs back to their rooms. As they stood outside the room, Gigi's spine tingled with something she couldn't quite place. Something was about to happen, she could feel it. Call it gut instincts or whatever but nothing was going to be the same after tonight.

"This is it," she told herself, ringing the boys' door. The door swung open to reveal a very cute blonde with sparkling green eyes.

"May I help you?" he asked kindly, taking a look at the four girls.

Damn, he's cute, she thought. "My friends and I live next to you guys but we got locked out. We were wondering if we could spend the night because the manager won't be in till tomorrow," she lied.

The blonde seemed to eye her warily, as if he was contemplating whether or not she was lying. "You know," he began slowly. "Some girls would do just about anything to spend some time with us. Say anything to spend some time with us."

"I'm not like most girls," Gigi blushed. If you don't believe me, I could always show you," she began to walk over to her room to swipe her key card through the door that Andrea had cleverly deactivated but the blonde motioned for her to stop.

"I believe you, I was just teasing!" he opened the door wider. "Come on in!" the girls trooped though the door, trying to remain as innocent as possible. Everything seemed proper.

"Carlos, did you see my lucky comb?" they heard another boy's voice from the bathroom.

"Check next to your Cuda can!" another voice shot back.

"Better wear your Cuda," another sly voice mocked from the kitchen.

"I heard that Logan!" the angry voice from the bathroom came.

The girls stifled a laugh. The boys were hilarious. Now if only they were all as cute as their blonde friend over there…

"Girls?" Adrianna blinked at her laptop." The camera in Kendall's room just died."

"Impossible," Kelsey sat down beside her, chewing on a donut. She looked at her own laptop. "The Logan camera died too."

"Guys?" Vanessa's voice rang out, slightly panicked. All four girls rushed over.

"What is it?" Sasha asked, annoyed.

"The James camera died," she told them bleakly." And I had a visual before it got debugged. It's them."

"You know what we have to do don't you?" Adrianna said. Three very angry faces met her gaze as they nodded in response…

"Logan!" came a very angry voice. A tall, brunette marched out of the bathroom wrapped in nothing but a towel that barely concealed his muscular body."You do not mock the Cuda!"

"You're right, James," a ravenette walked out from the kitchen." I got better things to do than to insult triviality," he sniffed.

"AHHHH!" they heard a crash from the bedroom.

"Carlos!" the other three boys yelled simultaneously as a Latino emerged from the room wearing a black helmet.

"Whoops I fell again," he admitted sheepishly.

The girls couldn't help it, they burst out laughing! Those boys were a hoot, plus they were all so hot! All the boys' heads snapped to them and their eyes widened, the blonde had completely forgotten about their audience. They quietened down immediately.

"Kendall," the one called James looked at him."Can we have a word?" Logan and Carlos followed suit. They whispered to each other and made some gestures at the girls but in the heat of the moment, Logan caught Andrea's eye and he blushed. Andrea herself looked a bit flustered. Heck, she thought she played the part perfectly, each girl had already decided who they were going to keep an eye on. So why was her heart thumping away so wildly? The boys talked some more before turning back to the girls.

"One night," Logan warned."But that's it!"

Kendall sighed, he was being paranoid ever since a bunch of fans had pounced on him and skillfully removed his underwear. He understood the need for cautiousness but it wasn't like the girls could do them any harm. Well, at least he hoped they couldn't.

The girls wasted no time in dividing up the boys. And Hilary bravely went first. She went up to Carlos, who was busy inspecting his helmet for scratches."Nice helmet," she shyly volunteered."I'd kill for one of those, I'm always running into stuff," it was the truth, when she was younger, she always had a tendency to run into walls and usually ended up with nosebleeds. When she had moved to Bradford Prep, her helmet had been taken away from her and she had been a wreck for weeks. People told her that the helmet was hiding her pretty face but she always told herself that they were simply coaxing her to readily part with her most precious possession.

Carlos turned to her, puzzled. "Why would you need a helmet? It hides your pretty face," Hilary froze, those exact words…surely he didn't mean her right? Carlos blushed and she smiled at him."You wanna go help me make some food for the others? I make mean fish fingers and corn dogs."

'Actually," Hilary said."I'm kinda craving for dinosaur chicken nuggets," she confessed. She hadn't enjoyed herself this much in like forever and she had barely even met Carlos! But there was something about him that put her at such ease, such innocence.

Next up, it was Rebeca's turn."Hi," she stode up to James."Nice hair."

James looked down at her before breaking into a wide grin."Thanks!"

"So what do you do with it?" she was genuinely curious; never had she seen hair like that before. So soft and silky smooth. James marched her off to his wide array of hair products.

"Any video games?" Gigi turned to Kendall."I don't like keeping still."

"No kidding, me too!" Kendall sat her down to show her the video games the boys had brought along for the trip.

This left Andrea and Logan standing awkwardly near the door. "So," Andrea began."Do you want to do anything?"

"Well, I'm kinda in the middle of this book right now," he tapped the book in his hand.

"Oh," Andrea's face fell, he wanted to be left alone. _Idiot_, Logan cursed silently. He felt incredibly guilty and he wanted to banish the sadness from those beautiful brown eyes.

"I guess I could take a break," he smiled. Andrea's face lit up.

"What were you reading that was so terribly interesting?" she was intrigued.

"Romancing Mr Bridgerton," he held the book out guiltily. And so, their interesting debate began on why most men never read romance novels.

One hour turned into two and two hours soon stretched to four. Pretty soon, it was 3am and it was time to go to bed. The gang had decided that a slumber party was in order. The boys had promptly gone to lay out mattresses for the girls and they were quick to take up their respective places.

"It's been fun and all but I'm dead beat," Gigi pretended to yawn. She had such a nice time with Kendall that she almost forgot her mission. She wasn't usually like this around boys. But Kendall just did something to her, brought out her silly side. She hadn't smiled like that in years, hadn't laughed like that since she was a child. Her life had been filled with training and strict discipline that she had almost forgotten what it felt like to be a normal girl. And as for Kendall, he was practically smitten, not that he cared to admit it. Gigi was so mysterious, so out of reach, so his type. Always avoiding any form of personal questions. No matter, he always liked a challenge.

Rebeca was genuinely amazed by James. She had at first thought him to be a bubblebrain but when it came down to it, he was actually really smart. He may have come across as arrogant and slightly self-absorbed but she had discovered the true James Diamond. The man had a sensitive side. They were in his room when he had suddenly turned to her."You see that?" he whispered."The stars are out tonight. It's so beautiful. The stars are so pretty. Lucky too, they have a purpose in life, to guide others."

"You don't think you have a purpose?" she returned.

"I'm just a pretty face trying to make it big. Not really a very meaningful purpose," he smiled sadly.

"Hey, singing is your dream and you went for it," she reminded him."You weren't afraid to go after what you believed in, so please don't ever say that you have no purpose in life."

James stared at her unblinkingly. He had just poured out his heart to a complete stranger and yet, she had completely captured the true essence of his life in a matter of a few hours. He felt an instant connection to Rebeca, like he had known her his whole life and he was just waiting for her to come to him. Could it be that his life now held another purpose as well?

Hilary was having an amazing time with Carlos. All the while they were cooking, he kept giving her tips on how to stay away from knocking into walls. Slowly, she felt herself falling for the Hispanic. This can't be right, she battled with herself internally. How can I like someone after such a short time? She felt her walls crumbling down, those walls she had worked so hard at building to keep everyone out. Why did Carlos have the ability to do that to her? "Hey guys?" she called out to Rebeca and Gigi."Can I talk to you?"

They followed her to the extreme opposite side of the room.

"Stop it," she burst out silently."Stop falling for them," both girls looked shocked but they quickly recovered."It's so obvious, I can see it in your faces. Remember our mission. It's too dangerous to find love."

"Don't act like you don't like Carlos either. I saw the way you smiled when you were cooking with him. I don't think I've ever seen you smile so happily before," Gigi told her. Hilary was about to respond when a loud crash erupted throughout the house. Andrea went sprawling to the floor and in an instant, all hell broke loose.

(5 minutes before)

"I think that men don't read romance novels because they're afraid of talking about their feelings," Andrea was leaning over the pillar on the balcony."Why are you so different?"

"Hey," Logan shrugged."Different is good sometimes."

She simply smiled and stretched gently. Unknownst to her, her shirt had riden up, giving Logan a delicious taste of what lay underneath the purple cotton tank top. But all he saw were a long line of scars decorating her back.

"What's that?" he spoke sharply, turning her around to inspect her back more carefully."Don't bother denying it. Before BTR I was going to be a doctor so you better not lie to me."

Andrea sighed, she didn't want to tell Logan about her abusive brother. She liked to pretend he didn't really exist. But she had to think of a reason quickly. Just then, a black figure swooped down next to her and administered a hard kick to her gut, which sent her flying backwards into the glass door which promptly shattered when her back made contact with it.

"Kelsey?" came Logan's shocked voice. Kelsey Adams? Andrea got up to see her old schoolmate looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"Kelsey?" she wheezed.

"Oh don't act so surprised," the apartment door opened and in came Adrianna, Sasha and Vanessa.

"Ade?" Kendall sputtered.

"V?" James asked disbelievingly.

"Snuggy Bear?" Carlos half-smiled. Sasha rolled her eyes at her nickname.

"Heard you bitches were sniffing around our men," Adrianna."I don't like giving dogs our sloppy seconds, even if they are sloppy seconds."

"We are not your sloppy seconds!" Logan's enraged voice could be heard as he steadied Andrea."If I remember correctly," he told Kelsey."We broke up with you."

"We had to leave you boys," Vanessa whispered.

"But why?" James shot back, hurt. Rebeca felt a stab of jealousy.

"Enough!" Adrianna raised her hand and Vanessa fell silent."You girls have no business here."

"What are you going to do about it?" Gigi smirked, daring her to make a move.

In response, all that could be heard were wild war cries from all eight girls as they sprang into action. They each had their own opponent: Gigi and Adrianna, Rebeca and Vanessa, Andrea and Kelsey, Hilary and Sasha.

"You little slut!" Adrianna threw a punch at Gigi, who ducked swiftly out of the way."Can't keep your hands to yourself can you, you minx?" Gigi dealt her a hard kick to her stomach and Adrianna's knees gave out.

"Yeah, you never were a strong fighter," Gigi sneered at the fallen girl.

"I'll tell them," Adrianna got up, wiping some blood from her mouth."I'll tell them who you are."

"You wouldn't."

"I so would," Gigi punched Adrianna with all her might and the girl fell to the floor.

"You stay away from James!" Vanessa hurled herself towards Rebeca.

"And what are you going to do about it?" she tiptoed around Vanessa, laughing."Kill me?" her voice hardened as she elbowed her to her ground."I'd like to see you try."

"Here's how it's going to go," Sasha and Hilary were squaring off near the couch."I hit you, you fall. I shoot you and you stay down. If I recall correctly, you were the peace loving hippie in school. Carlos will never be yours, he's too easily distracted by new girls every other day. You may think he likes you, but trust me, you're going to get old real fast and he's going to dump you like the garbage you are."

Hilary leapt over the couch and gave Sasha a good, hard kick to her face. She gave out immediately."Yeah?" she taunted." This hippie's got moves."

"I don't think I need to tell you how this is going to go, do I?" Andrea asked Kelsey.

"You couldn't even touch me during training," she chided. "I think I'm safe."

"You wanna dance, Kelsey? Let's dance."

"Don't even try," within an instant, Kelsey was behind her and she felt a sharp pain emitting from her stomach. She looked down to see a dark liquid oozing through her top."I think my job here is done," she moved aside as the three girls rushed to Andrea. She helped her own team mates up as we made a swift escape.

"Andrea!" Hilary cried. No response. Her tears were beginning to sting her scratched cheeks but she didn't care. Her friend was in trouble.

"What was that?" they turned and saw the boys emerge from their hiding spots.

"Please," Gigi didn't have any time for questions." Help Andrea." Together, they worked at calling the ambulance. The girls straightened out the apartment and the boys saw to it that Andrea was rushed to the hospital.

"Thank you for helping," Hilary mumbled to no one in particular.

"Don't think this means we forgot about what happened just now. Why are our ex-girlfriends after you?"

There was no response. No one dared to meet anyone's eyes.

Frustrated, Kendall walked over to Gigi and tilted her chin up so that he was looking her in his eyes."Who are you?"

Gigi took one look at his eyes, his beautiful green eyes that could have probably seen her very soul, and she crumbled. And it all went downhill from there.


	3. Chaper 3: The reveal

"I can't tell you," she finally mumbled.

"You can't or you won't?" he growled angrily. She refused to look at him."Damn it!" Kendall cursed, kicking the couch."All this time you played us for fools didn't you? Is Gigi even your real name?"

'It's Gabrielle-"

"You even lie about your name! " he was outraged.

"Just trust me."

"No, how do you expect me to trust a person who can't even like me enough to tell me their real name? You're a cheat, I can't believe you!" Gigi looked as if she was about to burst into tears at any moment.

Hilary had had enough of this. She strode to the other corner of the room and grabbed Kendall by his collar, lifting him up. "Don't you dare blame this on Gigi, you got that?" she spat. He nodded weakly, it was obvious he was scared. "And by the way genius, Gigi is short for Gabrielle," she released him.

"It's not that she doesn't want to tell you,' Rebeca defended her too."Can't you see it's killing her that she's not allowed to?"

A deathly silence ensued throughout the entire room as the two girls looked like they wanted to rip Kendall's throat out.

"You're like them," Logan suddenly said, making their blood run cold."You're just like them."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hilary feigned ignorance.

"Stop pretending," Carlos skewered her with pleading eyes."Please."

"You're spies, just like those phsycos," James' voice was unnaturally high.

There was no use denying anything anymore."Yes," Rebeca sighed, how could their cover have been blown so fast?

"We know all about that," Carlos moved over to Hilary, trying his best to be his most gentle.

"You're not supposed to," there was a bleak edge to her voice."How could you have found out?"

"You never knew why they ran away from Bradford, did you?" Kendall's voice softened audibly, it was now filled with an aching sense of care. _How did he know that? Could he have known something about why they vanished_, Rebeca wondered briefly, thinking of her ex-best friend, Adrianna. She was now the leader of that gang of rogue spies. Why had it all gone wrong? When had it all gone wrong? "Well, I would assume you're here because of Connor Cruz? Those women were there for the same reason and we fell in love with them. But they played us for fools. They were working for Connor. He wanted to kill us-"

"Why?" Gigi blurted out.

"Because we refused to join him in forming the anti-spy academy. He became angry and swore revenge," Logan answered.

"But why you?" Rebeca interjected."No offence but you're not the first guys who come to mind when I think of assassins. "

"We were all trained," Carlos whispered, the pain in his voice was unmistakable, the disgust apparent."We hated that we could cause so much hurt to people, even though they volunteered to be our guinea pigs."

"I don't believe this!" Hilary was outraged."Why would he want to ruin lives like that? Why you?"

"Because he was our parents' friend, saw the potential in us. We worked so well as a team when we hatched any plan, he was impressed and wanted to make use of us. We begged our parents not to make us do it. But they said they owed him."

"What with?"

"Money, I suppose."

"But you're rich now, pay him off to stop hounding you!"

"I wish it were that simple. He won't leave us till we agree to join him. I thought that if we walked away quietly, it'll all go away. Now he won't stop till he has has. It's been 6 years," James' voice threatened to crack.

"Well, we're not going to let that happen. We're going to come up with something," Hilary assured them."As soon as Andrea gets out from the hospital."

"No need to wait, I'm here," as if on cue, Andrea appeared in the doorway. Her shoulders were slumped and there was a giant bandage sticking out from under her shirt.

Everyone rushed over to her and began to mother her. Everyone except Logan. She felt a sting of rejection. All the while the doctors were stitching her up, she couldn't help but wonder what Logan would have made of her scars. Or what he thought about her getting slashed by Kelsey. _I bet he thought it was hot, his ex was fighting for him_, tears formed in her eyes. She promised herself that the next time she was to square off against Kelsey, it wasn't going to be so pretty.

Logan slowly made his way towards her and she sucked in her breath. He caught her in an awkward hug, careful not to cause her even more discomfort."I'm glad you're okay," he murmured. Andrea bet he didn't really mean it. It was then she made up her mind that she would never have any other feelings for Logan. She was simply protecting him from the girl of his dreams."I know I saw burn marks on your

back," she stiffened in his arms."When you're ready to tell me what happened, you know where to find me."

"Nothing happened," she insisted weakly, sniffing.

"I know you're lying. You're doing that thing where you sniff. Come tell me when you're ready," he released her, walking away. How had be known she had a habit of sniffing when she lied?

"They were supposed to be assassins," Hilary had told her."He probably could sense something about you."

"Well, I want to swap," she announced hotly."I'm not down with protecting Logan Mitchell. Swap with me."

"No, I actually happen to like Carlos," Hilary swatted her away."Besides, you like Logan. What's keeping you from him?"

His obsession with Kelsey, Andrea thought guiltily. Everything about her angered Andrea. She was always better at her at everything. At getting every guy with just a toss of her hair. Andrea could never do that. Sure, many thought she was pretty and most guys wanted to go out with her but the guys she wanted always went to Kelsey. There was simply no comparison. She won every time. She had had Logan and had broken his heart when she disappeared and now she was back just when Andrea thought she could pick up the pieces. It wasn't fair. And she couldn't anything about it. She was going to be stuck with Logan.

"Now that that's over, we need to think of a plan. I don't want Connor harassing us again," Kendall shuddered.

"I think I know how to lure them out but it's going to take all of us," Gigi motioned for the girls to come over."Look, I don't expect you to return to this anytime soon, so if you want to pull out and just let us stick to our original jobs, we understand. Instantly, the boys turned to have a conference.

"I smell plan!" they yelled and ran to join the girls. The plan was simple. Each of the couples was to go on a 'date'. Then, they were to lure the other girls. They knew that the girls wouldn't be able to stay away because James had haughtily told them that they had dumped the girls when they had learned of Connor's intentions. They had all wanted a shot at redemption but the BTR boys had decided that it wasn't worth it. So what if they had promised to give up spying? So what? It wasn't so simple; they weren't going to be able to trust them ever again. So luring them and taking them out was going to be a bargaining chip with Connor. His minions for the boys' freedom.

Everything had to be perfect. But they were just unaware of how thrilled everyone was with the prospect of getting a date.

It was decided, Kendall and Gigi would go first. They were going to go to a movie, followed by dinner and then a walk in the park. All went according to plan as the others kept watch. They needed it to be as realistic as possible so the couple weren't privy to any of the plans. Kendall was the perfect gentleman, he held out her seat for her, paid for her meal and by time, the movie came, Gigi was in bliss. So this what dating felt like. It felt so..it felt great. Kendall was amazing and it seemed like he really liked her too. Careful, she reminded herself. Do your job, you've got no time for romance. She hadn't even noticed his arm creeping behind her seat. They were watching a horror movie but little did he know, she wasn't afraid.

"Nice try," she whispered playfully after the movie is over."But that's not how I roll." He offered her a tentative smile. They were now walking in the park, under the moonlit night.

"I had a really great time today," Kendall told her."Maybe we should do this again sometime," Gigi faintly heard the leaves rustling and she knew Adrianna had joined them. Kendall seemed to notice too but he didn't let anything affect him when he said the next few words."I really like you a lot."

This caught her off guard."Y-you like me?" they had stopped walking now. Slowly, he put his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him.

"I'd like to kiss you now," he told her before his lips crashed down onto hers. Gigi froze. Was this part of the plan? It took her a while to respond but when she did, oh god it felt like heaven. Their mouths molded together and a sigh escaped her. She felt Kendall smile into the kiss as their tongues battled for dominance.

"You sly little minx!" Adrianna screamed, dropping down from the tree. The two of them immediately broke apart."You thought you could have my man all to yourself?!"

"Well actually, Adrianna, yes. Yes I do," she screamed and lunged for Gigi.

"You might want to ask 'your man' how he feels about that," she laughed, dancing out of the way.

"Kendall? He needs to be told who he wants, and that's me."

"Adrianna?" Kendall walked towards her."Tell me now, why did you leave me?"

She rounded on him, gasping furiously."I had no choice," she spat out through clenched teeth."Connor made me do it."

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Kendall bellowed. Gigi flinched and stepped back, seeing Kendall like this made her very uncomfortable."I can always tell when you're lying."

Adrianna's soft façade melted off her face, giving rise to a cold, murderous look."I could never love a wannabe like you."

Kendall's eyes widened in hurt and she moved in for the kill but Gigi anticipated her move and stepped infront of Kendall. She held out a small brick infront of her but Adrianna had very little time to react. Her hand made contact with the brick and she let out a strangled cry. Using her golden opportunity, Gigi hit her with the brick, watching with apparent satisfaction as Adrianna fell over in pain.

"All this time she was using me," Kendall hissed."And all this time I was foolishly waiting for her to tell me that it was all an act. But I guess that true love was too hard to find."

What?! "Did you just treat our kiss as a joke?" now it was Gigi's turn to scream. She had her answer now.

"I..I-"

"You know what? Just save it. Move her back to HQ and never speak to me again," she ran away from the one man she thought she could trust. He was right, true love was hard to find.

Kendall watched her go. He was such an idiot. He knew he shouldn't have let her go but it was for the best. Silently, he dragged Adrianna's limp form back to HQ.

"You did it!" James leapt off the sofa, helping him to support Adrianna. "Where's Gigi?"

"She ran off once we got hold of Ade," this caught Andrea's attention, who was currently doing strategy planning with Logan.

"What did you say?" she asked accusingly. But before Kendall could explain, she seemed to understand."You shouldn't have led her on," she turned on her heels, running off, without the faintest idea where Gigi was.

Andrea ran and ran but little did she know, she was running towards their impending doom.


	4. Chapter 4: The attack

"Gigi?" Andrea called out softly, her hoes gently padding the soft grass of the park she was running through. She had to be here, she just had to be."Can we just talk about this? I know you're upset by what Kendall did and I know this probably sounds like the worst thing you'd want to hear right about not but..we have a mission. We've got to complete it."

There was no response. Dejected, Andrea went back to the others, and to her delight, she saw Gigi sulking against the wall, trying her very best to keep her distance from Kendall. She gave the other girl a sympathetic look, only to be returned a cool, leveled stare, indicating that she didn't want to talk about it just yet. It was the classic "If I don't talk about it now, maybe it'll go away" Gigi face, one Andrea was only too familiar with. Instead, she moved over to Kendall.

"Whatever you did to make her like that, undo it," she smiled serenely at him."If not, you're in for a world of misery."

"I did it because I didn't want her feelings for me to get in the way of the mission," Kendall mumbled.

"What was that?" she turned around.

"Nothing, Andrea. Just get back to Logan, seems like you can't even get that right," he cruelly replied. Anger and hurt coloured her eyes but Kendall told himself that it was for the best. He wasn't going to let these four girls risk their lives just because of a silly crush on the four of them. They were spies, trained not to feel anything for anyone. Their little infatuation would go away after a while, and everything would go back to normal.

_But what if it didn't? What if you fall deeper and deeper in love every day? Then what? You just gonna let them walk out of your lives? Yes,_ Kendall stubbornly replied the inner voice in the back of his head. _That's exactly what I'll do because Gigi's never going to feel the same way that I do for her, that's why._

James looked over at Rebeca."I guess it's our turn huh?" he offered her his hand and together, they left the apartment. Their plan was relatively simple as well. Go for some supper and let James wander off for a bit. If Vanessa was watching, which they had predicted she would be, then all was going to go according to plan.

Doom was coming, they just didn't know it yet.

"Rebeca?" James called out tentatively into the calm darkness."Where are you? Our date's not over yet. I was thinking maybe you and I could head back to my place and I can, you know..reward you for such a wonderful time," his sultry voice pierced the still silence of the cool night air.

No response. Damn, this girl was good.

"Come find me, if you can…" he finally heard Rebeca's voice pour through the darkness. He smiled, it was the perfect invitation.

'Are you behind here?" he crooned seductively as he peered behind a bush. No one was there."Or maybe you're up the – OH SWEET MOTHER OF GOD!"

Vanessa leapt down from the tree."Hello, Jamie."

"V, what a surprise," James' voice came smoothly.

"What are you thinking? Rebeca?" her icy voice came.

James shrugged, without a care in the world."I was lonely, she happened to be there. Unlike you," his voice hardened.

"You think I wanted to leave?" she looked at him. She gave a humorless laugh."I loved you with everything I had!"

"Really?" James' tough guy façade fell through as he took a step towards Vanessa. From behind her hiding spot, Rebeca watched in dismay. Even though she was good and Vanessa was evil, she still had James' heart. She wanted to cry because of her broken heart, she never wanted to see James ever again. Foolishly, she had allowed herself to think that he had felt for her what she had felt for him.

Vanessa stepped towards James as he took her into his arms. With one swoop, his mouth claimed hers. This sent Rebeca totally over the edge. She charged out from her hiding spot and knocked her out cold.

"Damn girl," James smirked at her. "Easy does it."

"Talk to me again and I'll knock your teeth out, got it?" she growled at him, dragging Vanessa back to HQ.

Quietly, he followed her. He knew his plan had worked, letting Rebeca love him was too risky. He was glad he didn't have worry about anything happening to her because of him. She would be safe. But it was nagging at him that this was perhaps the most selfless thing he would ever do. Let go of the one girl who truly made him feel like himself. He fervently hoped Kendall was right. This had better be for the best.

"God, not you too," Andrea saw the look of gloom on Rebeca's face. These boys couldn't just play with her friends' emotions and get away with it! She couldn't allow it, she wouldn't allow it.

_And what are you going to do about it? Since when did you become such an expert? Don't forget, Logan's doing the same thing with you_, her inner-devil mocked at her. So Andrea did what she did best. She smiled, picked herself up and pretended that nothing was wrong. Except, now, she was done taking a backseat on her own life. Not here, not now.

"Kelsey?" Sasha's scared voice came?"Ade and V haven't returned from the mission, could something have-"

"No," Kelsey interrupted angrily. She had faith in her team, they would return. Yet, as the minutes ticked by, her faith was dissolving. Something had happened and she was sure she knew who had caused it. Time to pay her favorite spies a little visit. Again.

"Logan?" Andrea sat down next to him. He was so busy writing down the plans that he didn't seem to hear her."Logan!" she tried again and he snapped out of his determined daze.

"What?" he asked, somewhat annoyed.

"Tell your friends to quit being so mean to my friends," she huffed.

"Tell them yourself," he went back to looking at his blueprints for some grenade launcher he was attempting to build.

"I tried, but they were mean to me too."

"Well, then that's too bad."

Andrea had had enough. She may be injured but she dragged Logan to his room with her good arm. He protested the entire way but she retained her stronghold on him."What is your problem?" she shrieked at him.

"I don't have a problem," Logan's calm voice came.

"Obviously, you, Kendall and James have some sort of aversion to Gigi, Rebeca and me because you guys have been awfully cold to us after your group meeting," she planted her hand firmly on her hip and glared at him.

"You forgot Carlos. Carlos doesn't really like Hilary too," he replied."You think we're blind not to see that you all have a thing for us?" his flat response caused Andrea to cower in fear."We are still in love with Adrianna, Vanessa, Sasha and Kelsey! We are never going to like you four, ever!"

"Oh what a touching speech Logan! Is that why you guys kidnapped Adrianna and Vanessa?" Kelsey suddenly appeared Logan. Andrea quickly snapped out of her sadness and scowled at the only girl in the world who had ever had Logan's heart."It's going to make kidnapping you a whole lot easier," Sasha grabbed Logan and they disappeared out the window.

"GUYS WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Andrea screamed, as Kelsey kicked her in her good side and she went sprawling, yet again, through the door.

Kelsey quicky untied Adrianna and Vanessa who seemed to awaken because of the huge commotion and immediately, they all sprang into action. They each grabbed a boy and attempted to make a run for it. They all scattered off in different directions but somehow, they all ended up on the roof.

"Let them go!' Gigi warned Adrianna.

"Or what? What can you do to make sure I don't drop Kendall here over the edge?" she dangled him from the roof.

"Don't you dare!" Rebeca kicked Adrianna, causing her to lose her grip on Kendall. Together, they both disappreared from the scene, back to the safehouse. Adrianna howled in anger but Gigi kicked her again and she tumbled, knocking into Vanessa who was holding Carlos. She took Carlos and they went back to the safehouse too.

This left Kelsey, Sasha, Rebeca, Andrea, Logan and James.

"Let them go," Rebeca warned Kelsey.

"Make me," that was all it took for Rebeca to overpower Sasha, relinquishing her grip on Logan. Andrea went to catch him but Kelsey saw it coming and she tripped Andrea who in turn, fell from the rooftop.

"Andrea!" Rebeca's scream tore through the night as she knelt over the rooftop to check if her friend was alright. But she had no chance because. Adrianna grabbed her, covering her mouth in chloroform, causing her to lose consciousness. Together with James, they all escaped in the wating van, pulling Andrea with them. Her cheek was bleeding and she was covered in scratches from head to toe but she wasn't coming to. This was bad.

"Where's Rebeca, Andrea and James?" Kendall asked as Logan tumbled through the front door.

"They were right behind me," he spun around."They should be back soon."

'It's going to be alright," Kendall tried to soothe Gigi.

"NO IT'S NOT. MY BEST FRIEND FELL FROM THE ROOFTOP AND I CAN'T SEE HOW SHE'S DOING BECAUSE I HAVE TO STAY HERE AND PROTECT YOU!" she screamed at him.

"She fell from the rooftop?" Logan's panicked voice came as he rushed to look out of the window. From where he was, 16 levels up, he could see a dark red pool of blood on the sidewalk, but there was no body. She couldn't have escaped unless…he looked closely at the blood. There were drag marks on the floor, which meant that…"Guys?" he called out anxiously."GUYS!"

"What?" Hilary's scared voice sounded behind him."I think we lost the others," he turned around and came face to face with shocked faces."And I think Andrea's dead," he sat down and began to sob.

But little did he know, in a dark loft across town, a sputtering, bloody figure was waking up after being chained to the wall…


	5. Chapter 5: The aftermath

"Logan, snap out of it," Carlos shook a sobbing Logan."You don't know for sure she's gone!"

"SHE'S GONE AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT CARLOS! SHE FELL TRYING TO PROTECT ME!" Logan pushed Carlos away, going to stand at the balcony."And now," he continued quietly."Because of me, she's dead. And I never even got the chance to tell her how I really felt about her," this time, he rounded on Kendall, seething."THIS IS YOUR FAULT! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOUR STUPID PLAN-"

"What plan?" Gigi interrupted sharply.

"It's not important," Kendall was tense.

"You guys made a plan behind our backs and it jeopardized the mission. So yes, it's important,' Hilary hissed. "So we're going to ask again. What was the plan?"

"The plan where we couldn't tell you how we felt about you," Carlos cried out.

"Tell me you weren't so…URGH!" Gigi threw her hands up in frustration as she walked off.

"Gigi wait!" Kendall ran after her.

"You think we couldn't tell your true feelings?" she asked."We all could see that you loved those 4..those 4 bitches! I don't understand. Why, Kendall? What's wrong with me? Because you want nothing to do with me but you can let Adrianna fawn all over you?" tears began to pour down her face.

Kendall looked back at her, in shock. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came out. Heartbroken, she left him standing there.

Now it was Hilary's turn to feel hurt."Carlos, do you still have feelings for Sasha?"

"Well, yes but-"

"Stop," she smiled through her tears."That's all I needed to hear."

"Hilary wait!" he saw her tense up but she stopped either way, her back to him."I.."

"Coming, Hilary?" Gigi's voice sounded in the hallway.

"Stay here, and don't get in our way. We don't want a repeat of last night to happen again. You already cost us 2 of our friends," Hilary turned to Kendall in disgust."After this mission, I never want to see you again," she told Carlos. Together, she and Gigi left for their own room, leaving Kendall, Carlos and Logan in their wake.

"I can't believe they played us like that," Gigi, was annoyed."Whatever, let's just focus on the mission and they'll be out of our lives."

"Do you want them to be out of our lives?" Hilary asked her."I've seen the way Kendall looks at you, no way he likes Adrianna more than you. You don't want Kendall out of your life," she replied sharply, harshly." You don't want him to go away the same way I can't stand the thought of leaving Carlos."

"When did we become so weak?" Gigi laughed, it was a humorless laugh. It was so ironic, the always smiling dark-haired beauty was so tragically devastated.

"It's not weak to love," Hilary gently told her."Being spies doesn't mean we're any less human."

"But it's because we grew weak that they could take Andrea and Rebeca. And Andrea..God knows if she's alive. I'm so scared, I failed her. I failed Logan. I don't know what's going on with them but any idiot can see the way Logan eyes her. If she dies, I don't know-"

"She's not dead. Call it a hunch but I have this feeling that she's alive and she's fighting those bitches, which is what we should be doing too." Gigi nodded tearfully and together, they began to brainstorm on how they could save their friends.

"Why Kendall?" Carlos asked the blonde man."Why did you have to come up with that absurd plan?"

"Because remember Casey Hoover?" Carlos shuddered, who could forget Casey? She had fallen head over heels for James and like the total sweetheart that he was, James had liked her back. They had planned to get together, so naturally she had become close to the other boys but this other girl, Caroline Spencer had grown jealous of this little group because she had a crush on James as well. She ran over Casey in the parking lot and the girl never lived to see another day again. The boys spent that year feeling so incredibly guilty that they actually were diagnosed with depression and had to move out of Minnesota for the year. Their lives had never been the same again.

Which was why when Gigi and the others came into their lives, the boys were immediately reminded of their exes and the position they would be putting the girls in. So Kendall had come up with this plan to push them away but it was to everyone's expense. They could never be together with the girls they lo-

_Dare he say it?_ The boys had only known the girls for like 2 days but could be that their relationships were progressing so quickly that it was could be called love?

_Love. It was such a scary thing_. Yet, as Carlos thought more about it, the more he was sure that Hilary belonged in his life."Me enchanta Hilary," he mumbled to himself. Screw the plan, he was going rogue.

"Do we have everything we need for an ambush?" Hilary asked Gigi, warily checking their stash of tasers, guns and knives. She had also found her old gymnastic ribbons. She could do some serious damage with those, she had, after all, won the first place nationals in gymnastics with those bad boys. She looked at the door longingly. _Carlos,_ she thought. If _only things were different and you could have liked me whole-heartedly…_But things were just how they were. Unfair, at least to her. Because Sasha was still in the picture.

Carlos stole a look at a sleeping Kendall. His chest was rising steadily due to his breathing but he could see that the blonde was stressed. His mouth was tensed up, as if he was frowning and pondering over something. And just as Carlos was about to tiptoe out the door, he heard their fearless leader whimper.

"Don't leave Gigi…" and just like that, Carlos knew that whatever he was about to do was going to completely devastate Kendall but he had to do it so that he could see that his plan was stupid and that the girls would still love them no matter what. He left their suite and went to knock on the girls' door.

To his incredible delight, Hilary opened it but she did not look happy."What do you want Carlos?" she asked, annoyed.

"Something I should have done a long time ago," Carlos forcefully pushed her into her own suite and knocked her against the wall. His lips swiftly found hers and he kissed her like he had never kissed anyone before. He kissed her like his life depended on it. He clung to her for all it was worth and he never wanted to let go. She kissed back with equal fervor.

"What are you doing?" they immediately broke apart and saw a furious Kendall storming in the doorway. Logan was timidly standing next to him but the Latino saw the hurt reflected in his eyes. "We had a deal."

"What's going on?" Gigi asked coming out from the bathroom. When she saw the couple, she merely smiled."Good for you two," she smiled woefully and Kendall audibly sucked in his breath.

"I want to help you find Andrea and Rebeca and James," Carlos declared.

"Well, if you're going, so are we," Kendall was quick to recover.

"Just let us do our jobs so no one else will have to get injured," Logan winced."Sorry Logan," they began to pack up extra supplies for the boys and went through the plan again. This time, nothing was going to go wrong. They were going to get their friends back.


	6. Chapter 6: Happy after after?

"Andrea..wake up!" her head was snapped to the side as she got slapped. Her eyes flew open as her cheek stung. Kelsey was looking up at her, satisfaction smeared all over her pretty little face.

"What's going on?' she sputtered, heaving. What had happened to her? Oh yeah, she had fallen off a building.

But Kelsey just laughed."Welcome to hell," was all Andrea heard before her nose erupted with blood. Her exclamation of pain ended halfway, together with her consciousness.

"James, where are we?" Rebeca asked.

No reply.

"James?" she tried again, he was nearby, he had to be. She could feel it.

"He's still not awake yet," she heard Vanessa call out lazily from the darkness.

"What did you do?" she asked, disgusted.

"Besides hit him in the head with a brick? Nothing," the lights suddenly went on and Rebeca saw James chained up from across her. There were no visible injuries. He was starting to wake up.

"Rebeca?" he asked confused."What are we doing-oh right," he saw Vanesa.

"Hello, my love," she smiled at him."Wanna see the insides of Rebeca's stomach?"

"What are you-OH!" she screeched in pain as Vanessa plunged a knife into her stomach.

"Now, it's going to be really simple. Give up James and leave town and we don't have to hurt nobody."

"Do it, do it!" James yelled at her.

"Never," she spat on Vanessa. She was going to outlast this little bitch and she was going to take back what was rightfully hers. She gasped in pain again as the knife went in on another part of her stomach, deeper this time. She was already covered in cuts and bruises, there was no going back now. Unknownst to them, James was edging very closely to freedom…

"Okay here's the plan. Hilary and Carlos, go find James and Rebeca. Logan and Kendall, you go find Andrea. I'll handle Ade and Sasha," Gigi rolled out a map."Here are the perimeters of the warehouse. We meet back here at exactly 0 hours. Move out!"

"I just want you to know…"Logan finally spoke to Kendall."That if we die, your plan was stupid."

"And why was that?" Kendall asked fiercely.

"You're a fool if you can't see the way Gigi looks at you," Logan informed him coolly."I may never get a chance to tell Andrea how I really feel about her."

"You think I don't see that? You think that I don't want to be with her? You're wrong," Logan immediately fell silent. They were about to round a corner when they heard voices.

"Oh Andrea, so naïve," Kelsey taunted."You actually believed Logan liked you. He doesn't because he's mine. And if I can't have him, no one can. Certainly not a nobody like you."

Logan had had enough."Don't talk about her like that!" he yelled coming out of their hiding spot. He ran over to Kelsey and administered a solid kick to her stomach. When she fell, he punched her nose. He brought Andrea down and cradled her in his arms."Kendall? I could use some help," he said. But no one came forward. He had run off and Logan had a pretty good idea where he had run off to.

"You had enough yet?" Vanessa taunted Rebeca who just smiled."I guess now. This next one is specially for you. I hope James likes you with a scar down your face."

"You step away from her!" James hurled a brick at her. It had a freakishly accurate aim as it hit her head. Vanessa crumpled to the floor.

"I got you, I got you," James crooned as he held Rebeca in his arms.

"James!"Hilary ran in screaming with Carlos right behind her."What happened?!"

"She stabbed Rebeca over and over, it was so horrible to watch. But I knew that if I made a sound, Vanessa would hurt her even more," he bent down to kiss her head."I'd do anything to set it right. Anything."

"They're getting away!" Sasha screamed at Adrianna, who was watching the CCTVs.

"But Gigi isn't with them. Which can only mean one thing."

"Right as always, Ade," the other girl replied."It ends right now, Sasha can get the hell out of here."

"Excuse me?" Sasha sounded offended.

"You're not important enough, scram."

"Sasha, go deal with the others. I got this one," Adrianna smirked, pulling out a knife but Gigi saw it coming. She pulled out a gun and fired. Adrianne had no chance in hell.

"No regrets," she whispered , running off. She dearly hoped her friends were going to make it out of this. But just as she exited the control room, she knocked into a concrete wall. That was weird, walls weren't supposed to feel warm, or have deliciously chiseled muscles."Kendall?" her breath stilled.

"I can't do this anymore, I can't not be with you," he kissed her, grabbing her with a low growl of need. He needed her, oh how he needed her. Gigi kissed him back softly, unsurely.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked."Why are playing with me?"

"I'm not," he argued."I'm not," tears began to form in his eyes."I need you so badly."

"I need you too," she told him as they began to run off together to the rendezvous spot. There was already a van waiting for them. They both jumped in and the driver-whoever it was- began to drive. They turned around and saw all their friends. Andrea and Rebeca looked terrible, they needed the hospital. And that's where they went.

Andrea clung onto Logan."Stay with me, stay with me babe," he kept on saying but the girl was slipping in and out of consciousness. Finally, her eyes drooped shut.

(1 week later)

Andrea opened her eyes slowly as she adjusted to the lights.

"I'm sorry but she's been in an induced coma for a week," she heard a foreign voice.

"She will make it," she heard Logan.

"Logan?" she asked weakly? She tried to get up as everyone rushed to her side. Logan fought his way to her bedside as they took in each other."Hey," she smiled, grimacing ever so slightly at the gaping wound on her stomach.

There was nothing left to say. No words came into Logan's head. He was just so grateful she was alive. He ignored everyone else in the room as he kissed her roughly. He kissed her for everything she was worth, what they were worth.

"Ahem," the doctor cleared his throat but no one seemed to listen. Their kiss never broke. All was well.

(1 month later)

"You sure you want to do this?" Rebeca asked.

They were in the living room of the boys' suite. 1 month had gone past as they all recovered from the nightmare that was Connor Cruz. They had spent the past month blissfully with the boys, nothing could go wrong. But now that they had settled down, their heads had become clearer and they realized they had to leave to protect the boys.

"I'm sure," Gigi said, putting an envelope down on the table.'Let's go," the four of them got into a limousine and left, never looking back.

"Where are the girls?" Carlos asked James as they got out of bed.

"Probably cooking breakfast," the other man replied, smiling.

"Guys.." they heard Kendall out in the hall. They both bolted as they saw him holding an envelope in his hands."They left us."

"That's impossible!" Logan grabbed the letter."They're not like those bitches, they're-oh dear god, they left us!"

"Gigi, Andrea, Rebeca, Hilary!" they called out walking through the neighbourhood at 5am in the morning. There was no reply.

Their worst fears were confirmed. The love of their lives had left them. But the worst part of all was that the girls were watching from the trees as the boys looked around for them. They couldn't do anything about it, nothing at all. They had to leave the boys they loved because their jobs were too dangerous.

That was it, end of story. Game over. They were finished, fineto. No matter how much they didn't want it to be over, it was. And there was nothing they could do about it.

So now, as Gigi sat in the interrogation room looking at Officer Julius, she couldn't help but cry as she denied her feelings for Kendall."I don't feel anything for him now, nothing at all."


End file.
